Mysteries Of Her Past
by tessylove
Summary: A girl shows up but is very mysterious about her past will the titans be able to find out what happened before it is to late? What is her connection to Raven?What are these wierd dreams the mysterious girl keeps having. Raiting for later chapters. bit OOC
1. Prologe

This is my first Fanfic so go easy

A strange girl stumbled across the plain she was tall and had a strong completion. She had long black hair deep blue eyes. She wore tattered brown robe and no shoes on her feet, she had kicked them off long ago as they had gotten torn up from the thorny plants on the plain. She was in bad shape; her forehead was caked in blood from a large cut that ran across her face, her clothes were also soaked in blood. She could hardly walk and it took all of her effort just to stand, but she did not seam to care all she cared about was that she got away from IT. She wanted to look behind her make sure that IT was not following her, wanted to be rid of the nameless fear that haunted her dreams but she knew she could not.

She walked up a large hill and once at the top she looked out over the seemingly endless plain. Then her eyes widened, on the horizon she saw a large city. Part of her wanted to stay away from the city she knew that if she went there she would get attached to it and it would just mean more pain for her once she had to leave. But the other half of her knew that she had to stop and get some food, she could not remember the last time she had eaten. Had it been days or weeks, time had all blended together since that event that one point in time when she had been thrown out of her home and her world had been turned upside down.

Remembering her home mad her eyes fill up with tears. She tried to hold them back but the grief was to great for her. Tear ran down her face and onto the ground. Where her tears hit the ground a strange plant sprouted, it had a blue stem and one leaf growing out of it. It also had a single pink bud. As she watched the bud opened right before her eyes to reveal a pansy like flower. Right in the middle of each flower was a piece of gold about the size of her thumb. She let out a sigh, tear flowers always seamed to cheer her up. She continued her walk leaving the odd tear flowers behind her on her trip to that city that looked So...So far away.

Ok, that's it for the first chapter; second chapter will be up soon but only if you review and remember that this is my first fanfic so go easy. Yes I know that this story hasn't included the titans yet but just hold on they are coming soon.


	2. New girl

Opps, Sorry People I relies that I forgot to put up a disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Ok onto the story.

"Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeeeep" The alarm sounded. Before you could blink the titans were all gathered in the T-car and on the road. "Cinderblock is robbing a bank on the far side of town" Robin quickly briefed them. "Man yall, that's like the 8th time this month" Cyborg complained. "Dude, more like the 8th time this week" replied Beastboy. "I do not understand, how can this be the 8th time this week if there are only seven days in a week?" questioned the naïve alien. "Don't stress your self Starfire I don't understand anything Beastboy says" replied an annoyed Goth in the back seat. "All right yall, I'm putting the pedal to the medal" the car suddenly sped up.

Cinderblock scowled as the T-car came into view. He stood up from the bank he was robbing and got ready for a fight. The Titans jumped out of the car. Cinderblock charged them "Titans Go" yelled Robin but to late. Cinderblock was already upon them. Cinderblock grabbed Robin and threw him. Robin went flying onto the pavement a block away. The remaining titans charged cinderblock. Starfire flew up to the stone humanoid's face and used her alien strength to punch him. "OWWWW " cried Starfire bringing back a bruised and party bloodied hand. Cinderblock smiled grabbing her leg and throwing her into a nearby building. Cyborg fired his blaster but cinderblock just deflected it right back at him. The reflected beam took Cyborg strait in the stomach sending him flying. Beast boy turned into a T-rex and charged him but Cinderblock just kicked him and sent him flying into Raven. Raven who had been in the middle of casting a spell to lift Cinderblock into the air and throw him was suddenly cut short as Beastboy came flying at her.

The titans all regrouped and stood ready. "Titans Attack" yelled Robin as the titans got ready to jump but before they could do anything else a strange girl in a tattered brown robe appeared. Cinderblock turned around and starred at her accepting her unvoiced challenge. "Don't just stand there RUN" Robin yelled at the girl. "Run yourself" she replied in a cold hard voice. "Dude, she just dissed Robin " "Shut up Beastboy" the others all said at the same time. Cinderblock charged but the girl didn't move. At the last possible second she slipped smartly out of the way with super human speed. Cinderblock spun around and growled madly. Cinderblock smashed the ground with his two huge fists causing an earthquake that headed right in the girl's direction. The girl just watched almost board as it raced towards her at the very last second she held her palms down facing the cement and her eyes glowed a bluish white. She flew up into the air with a spin "Ha, your way too slow you old hunk off useless stone". Then all of a sudden she held her hands up to the sky and a large black ball formed. Her eyes glowed red then blue then yellow then finally white. The ball in her hands got larger and larger but you could tell that it was sucking all of the energy right out of the strange girl. Then she threw the ball at Cinderblock but as it flew at him it split up into 4 smaller globes one red one blue one yellow and one white. The red hit him first erupting into flames then the flames were extinguished and the blue one hit him. When the blue hit him it erupted into a title wave off water then the yellow one. When the yellow one hit it turned into lighting and shocked him with a huge bolt of power. Then the white one hit freezing Cinderblock instantly. Cinderblock falls over, stunned, and the ice breaks into a million pieces. The girl slowly lowers herself to the ground then falls exhausted onto the pavement and blacked out.

Ok that's it for chapter 2 how do you like it? Chapter 3 up soon if you review and don't be afraid to tell me hate it. I am open to constructive criticism. Flames accepted.


	3. She awakes

Ok, on to the 3rd chapter sorry this one took me a little longer to update than the others.

Oh, by the way rose I know Emma/ Emerald because she goes to school with me, by the way thanks for the review. Do you really like it? Ops I'm getting carried away

Ok, on to the story!

She awoke one time in the car but she latter would remember it as a dream. She looked up and saw a large black man; except she wouldn't call him a man over 50 of his body was medal. The man looked down at her and smiled she saw his mouth moving but could no here him. (Just to get all those thoughts popping up out of your head she has Not gone deaf she is just still tired, ok just wanted to clear that up) Then she felt herself slipping back into darkness and she willingly let it take her back into the realm of sleep.

When she finally woke up she was laying on something soft. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was lying on a couch and her wounds had been dressed. She was lying in a large room with a huge T.V on the far wall. There was another room leading off of it, which looked like a kitchen. Then she noticed another girl sitting on a sectional down on the other end of the couch. The girl was reading and dressed in a blue cape. The girl in blue closed the book and looked at her pale skin and violet colored eyes. "Well, looks like some ones awake" she said in an emotionless voice. "Where am I and how long have I been out for?" she asked the girl in blue in her cold voice. "This is Titans Tower and you have been out for about two days." "Two days?" she asked in a disbelievingly. Then the she looked at the girl in blue closer and realized that she had seen her some where before but could not remember where.

Before she could wonder anymore into the subject she heard a voice behind her. "Hello little lady", she turned around to see a half man half robot staring back at her with a smile. "Hey, Star Rob Beast Boy she's awake" the robot man called into the corridor from which he had emerged. Just seconds after that a tall red head flew into the door straight at her. "Hello, and welcome to Titans Tower new friend" said the girl capturing her in a rib-cracking hug. Then a green boy walked in the door and the red head let go. "Dude, your awake!" said the green boy in a slightly loud annoying voice. Then another boy appeared he had black pointy hair and was wearing a cape "Hello, welcome back from dreamland" he said in friendly voice. The five teens all gathered and she could feel their eyes watching her, judging every move she made. "Hi, I'm Robin. Who are you?" said the black haired boy stepping up and extending his hand. "I'm Senowa", the girl answered her voice still cold. (Just to let you know that pronounced Zen-o-a.) "I'm Starfire, I am delightfully pleased to you friend Senowa" said the red headed girl with a smile she stepped up to give Senowa a hug but Senowa quickly stepped back out of Starfire's reach and prepared to blast her out of the room if she took another step. The robot boy sensing the tension stepped up "I'm Cyborg pleased to met you little lady" he said. Then the green boy stepped up and turned into a kitten turning back into a boy he introduced himself. "I'm beastboy". Then finally the blue girl stepped up "Raven" she said her voice still emotionless.

"Ok, know that introductions are over why don't you tell us about your powers. We saw your battle with Cinderblock it was amazing you could make a great addition to the team" Robin said. "My powers are elemental like Fire, Water, Electricity/ lightning, Ice, Air and Shadow. During the battle with Cinderblock I made a sphere out of five of those. Fire, water, electricity, and ice went inside and shadow contained and harnessed the power into a sphere shape. Very powerful but it uses up a lot of energy" "That is absolutely wondrous" Starfire interjected, "tell me friend why do your eyes glow different colors? When I use mine they glow green and Raven's glow black, but yours glow many different colors." " My eyes glow according to the elemental that I am using, so red is fire blue is water, so on and so on." " Hmm, Senowa where do you come from? You were in rely bad shape what happened to you," asked Robin. " You have no right to ask me about my past!" yelled Senowa. Her eyes glowed their bueish white color then she disappeared...

Ok, that's it for chapter 3 hope you liked it please review. Chapter four up soon but only if you review.


	4. Senowa meats Slade

Ok, chapter four; sorry it took me a little longer to update than the others. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to happen.

On to the story

"What happened, what did I do?" Robin asked. "You obviously asked her a question about her past that she is trying to forget" Answered Raven in a monotone voice. "Yo, what do we do now?" asked Cyborg  
"We should probably go look for her" said Beastboy

"What if new friend Senowa does not want to come back to the tower with us, suppose she is still angry"

"Starfire, she has no where else to go so I am sure she will want to stay with us.

"Ok, we will split up and search for her. Cyborg you and Bestboy search the west side of the city, I will search the East side. Raven you search the beach and Starfire can search the boardwalk."

"I do not understand where is this board and why does it walk?"

Robin drags hand across face "Um, never mind star I will search the boardwalk and you can search the city to the east, Titans Go". The all titans took off to search for her. Cyborg and Beastboy drove, Starfire flew, Robin ran and Raven levitated.

Senowa sat unhappily on the shore of the beach watching as the waves crashed and the water rolled up the shore stopping just centimeters from her feat. Her thought buzzed around in her head. 'What was she supposed to do now? She did not have anywhere to stay. She could not go back to the titans not after her sudden out break and she did not have any money. Maybe she should leave town. No she could not leave town either. There had to b something that she could do at least for the night'. All of a sudden she heard a smooth male voice behind her "Senowa why don't you come with me, I can help you" Senowa jumped up and spun around ready to fight the mysterious speaker. "Senowa, I'm not here to fight you I'm here to help you Senowa" said the strange masked man standing before her. "Who are you?" asked Senowa in a cold unemotional voice. "I am Slade", answered the man. "What do you want?" "I just want to help you. I know of a place where you can go, a place where your past does not matter a place where the only thing that matters is your future. Just take my hand Seowa and I can take you to this place". Senowa took a deep breath and reached for the man's hand. All of a sudden the man glowed with a black aura and he was lifted up into the air and thrown into the ocean. Senowa spun around again to see who was responsible. Raven slowly lowered herself down and looked at Senowa. "Never trust anything he says, he is a villain. He was just trying to use you to help him take over the city " she growled. She took out her communicator and contacted Robin telling him what had happened and telling him to get to the beach IMMEDIATELY. But before she was done Slade ran at her sending her flying.

Senowa quickly took Raven's place ready to fight Slade. "We don't have to fight you know you could still come with me" Slade said and began to circle around slowly. "NO, I am NOT going to help you take over the city!" She shouted circling also. "Then so be it" he ran at her with a jump kick but Senowa dogged it with ease. She spun around and her eyes glowed red as she threw three fireballs at him. Two of the fireballs missed but the final one took him strait in the chest knocking him backwards a few steps. He ran at her again but this time she did not have time to dodge this time and the body slam took her head on. She went flying down the beach into the water. She stood up slowly and her stomach hurt immensely. Ignoring the pain she walked back to face Slade. Slade tried to charge her again but this time she was ready and her eyes glowed bluish white and she flew out of the way; she flew up to about 40 feet. Her eyes glowed yellow and she sent a bolt of lightning down that hit Slade. Slade was knocked down but only for a second then he was back up and he had some type of gun in his hand. He fired the gun and a lazier shot out of it. Before Senowa could do a thing the lazier had hit her and she was falling she tried to stop but for some reason she could not move. She landed hard on her left side, and an intense pain shot threw her body. She staggered up right still ignoring the pain that throbbed through her body. She felt on the verge of passing out so in on final attempt she decided to use her secret weapon, her shadow power element. Her eyes glowed black and a black ball appeared in her hands. She threw this ball up into the air and she swirled her hands around. As she moved her hands the globe began to take shape. Soon it formed into a huge lion and landed in front of her. It roared and took off after Slade; Senowa saw his eyes widen in fear and then the lion was upon him. The more power you put into a shadow creature the more powerful it will be and she had put in an amazing amount of energy. Slade was trying to fight back against the shadow lions awesome on slot but he was having trouble doing that since shadow creatures could not be destroyed. Then the lion clawed across Slade's leg leaving bloody claw marks. Slade looked at his leg and with a grimace he set off a smoke bomb and disappeared. Then her injuries over came her and she passed out from pain just as the other titans arrived on the scene.

So that's the 4th chapter how do you like it? Please review with comments and suggestions. Thax


	5. New Titan

All right next chapter. Sorry this one took me a little longer to update.

Senowa woke up to find her self once again laying on something soft. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was laying on a bed in what looked like an infirmary the titans were all gathered in the middle of the room whispering, except for Raven she sat reading in one of the chairs sitting across the room. Robin walked over to her "How are you doing?" he asked with a grim smile. "Fine" she answered then she winced as her pain lanced up her body from her stomach. "You were pretty banged up..." "I'll say" Cyborg interrupted "you had a broken arm AND three broken ribs." "Friend Raven healed up most of it but two of your ribs are still fractured." Starfire exclaimed floating over. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Senowa's stomach growled hungrily. "Guess we should have some dinner" Suggested Robin "Good idea," Said Raven standing up and walking over "but first Senowa why don't you change out on that cloak, it is all blood soaked." Suggested Raven handing Senowa a new brown cloak. Senowa went to change she came out wearing the brown cloak. She looked down at it and her eyes widened. On the left side was a yellow patch with a black T. "Welcome to the team" said Robin stepping up and extending a hand. In his hand was a Titan communicator. Senowa extended her hand and slowly picked the communicator up out of his hand. She slipped it into a small holder that had obviously been sewn just to hold the communicator. Starfire stepped up happily "Wondrous, we have a new Titan. Welcome to the team friend Senowa." The rest of the Titans greated her happily even Raven smiled a little.

They all went to dinner and there was the normal fight whether to have meat or tofu dogs the Cyborg and Beastboy stormed all over the Tower. "Meat" "Tofu" Meat" "Dude, I told you I DON'T eat meat" "Well were not having that gross tofu stuff" "Tin man" "grass stain" "Oil can" "WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP" yelled Robin. "Why don't we just order in pizza?" suggested Raven. All the Titans cheered except for the new Titan who looked nervously at the others.

When the Pizza came the Titans brought it to the table and immediately began to eat except for Senowa who, despite the fact that she had not eaten in a week still sat there nervously. Then the Titans noticed that she was not eating. "What's wrong?" asked Robin "Um, nothing". "Dude, come on I know something is up" "NOTHING is wrong." Raven stared at her for a minute "She has never had Pizza before" Raven explained. "How did you know that?" "I could tell it in your eyes" "Ha, you have never had pizza before" "Um, were I come from... we don't have pizza" "Well now is a good a time as any to try some." Senowa took a small bite and the pizza tasted wonderful; she felt the hunger that she had been saving that whole week. She began to dig in and soon she had eaten two whole pieces. The night went on the Titans eating happily. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of lightning and the power went out.

Ok that's it for this chapter. I wonder what will happen next? Not.

Next chapter up soon, please review.


	6. Power Outage

Ok next chapter. This chapter is just for laughs and not actually needed but I suggest you read it any way. Please tell me what you think I am not that good a comedy but I am trying.

"NOOOOOO, NOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Beastboy scrambling up from the table. "No, the power it went out there's no electricity and without electricity there is no T.V and with out no T.V there is no video games and without video games I can't whoop Cyborg's butt and If I don't whip Cyborg's butt..."Beatboy stopped to take a breath then continued, "then I can't brag and then I wont be unique and then I will end up working at the drive in at McDonalds and I will be so agrivated I will pull out all of my hair and go BALD!!!!!!!!" " Well there you have it folks the condensed version of how a power outage a power outage can lead to being bald" Cyborg said with a chuckle "Dude, this is no laughing mater I am going to bald" "Calm down and don't make a big deal out of this. I will fix the power if you want me to" Senowa said with a sigh as her eyes glowed yellow for a second then quickly went back to normal. "Don't worry about it, Beastboy makes a big deal out of everything" Said Robin putting his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Get your hand off of my shoulder" he replied coldly. "Ops, sorry" "BALD I gona go bald" "shut up Beastboy" they all said at the same time. "Is he always this annoying" asked Senowa "most of the time" replied all of the team except Raven who said "Always." "BALD" "DAMN IT Beastboy" yelled Cyborg. Cyborg went over and grabbed Beastboy by one of his elf like ears. Cyborg pulled Beastboy into the hall closet and locked him in. "Dude not cool let me out" "nope" "what the hell Cyborg let me out of here!" "Not until you promise to stop talking about being bald" "OK, OK" Cyborg opened the door and let Beastboy out. Senowa walked past them down the hall. "Hey, where are you going" Beastboy called after her "To fix the power", she yelled over her shoulder.

The power was soon back on and Senowa walked back up. When she got into the living room Cyborg and Beastboy were already playing video games "Boo Ya" yelled Cyborg winning. Raven looked at the clock "I think we should turn in for the night" The rest of the titans agreed and they all went to bed.

That night Senowa had a terrible dream. 'She was running down a dirt road and she could here heavy footsteps behind her. She did not know who it was but she knew that if they caught her they would make her die a slow and painful death. She turned into an alleyway and continued to run. But then suddenly the alleyway came to a dead end. She turned around to face the on coming danger it was foggy behind her but she saw a shape appear. The shape drew closer and she could see that it was a man, almost. He was warring a long blood red cloak that covered his entire body. She heard him laugh "you cant run from me anymore" he whispered. He slowly threw of his cloak and what she saw made her scream'

She woke up screaming in bead and remembered where she was. She calmed herself down, she remembered her dream and felt tears role down her face. 'Why did her past haunt her, she just wanted to forget'. She calmed herself down and lay back down. Within minutes she had drifted back into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Ok, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I tried to make it a little funny but I'm not that good with humor, so please tell me what you thought of it.


	7. Robin's interveiw

Ok next chapter, sorry that this one took a little longer I was not to sure what I wanted to happen.

The next morning Senowa walked down stares to the living room. When she finally reached the living room (and I say finally because she got lost like 12 times) She was the rest of the team already gathered. "Morning" they greeted her. Senowa, felling like using her power, used her shadow and air power to write Good morning in the air above her head. The Titans all smiled back to her until Beast boy stood up and declared that he would me breakfast. After Breakfast the Titans all went around on their business. Cyborg and Beastboy played Video games; Raven continued to teach Starfire how to meditate. Robin took Senowa into his thinking room (You know that room where he keeps all of his Slade evidence) and questioned her on what happened between her and Slade. Unfortunately at the mere mention of Slade Robin went into one of his serious 'Nothing else matters except catching Slade' state of denial.

Robin slammed his fist onto the table and surprised her. "What is he planning?" he screamed in her face. "I don't know, he didn't say" Senowa yelled back. Robin had begun by just asking questions but when she did not know the answers to any of them he began to get mad and yell at her like this. "You do know! I know you do, Tell me" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Let me GO" "No, not until you stop lying and tell me what actually happened" "I already told you" "Tell me the truth" "That is the truth," she yelled back tears beginning to stream down her face. He stared at her for a moment "I'll find out, I'll find out about your past" "No" she cried "Don't please." "I will and I'll tell everybody". Senowa shook her head violently and backed away afraid suddenly of him. He got up and walked out of the room the door closing behind him.

She got up and walked out of the room, she walked down the hall to her room and went in locking the door behind her. She looked around her room it was very plain with white walls and no furniture except for the bed, which sat in the middle of the room. She decided that, since she did not have anything else to do, she might as well use the new skill she learned not to long ago to try and decorate her room. She carefully used her shadow and fire power together in perfect harmony. First she had her shadow power form a thick liquid substance. Then used her fire power to color it red. She sucked the elemental force away leaving only the color. She covered the wall she was facing with it then continued to the other walls. She used a different elemental on each wall then used water again to paint the bed. The cool thing about it was that the colors moved so the water mover in wavy patterns the ice would frost and then fade and then frost again so on and so on, with a different movement for each color. Then she used her shadow power to make furniture, she made a love chair, a couch, a bookshelf, desk, a chair, a bedside table, and finally a dresser. She smiled and admired her work "Very nice" she heard a voice say behind her.

Ok I that is the end I know that this chapter is short and I will try to make the others a little longer. I already have the 8th chapter almost ready I am just not sure how to end it. I will update when I have no less than 7 reveiws. Falmes accepted but take it easy!


	8. Losing Control

Ok next chapter I hope that you like it. Sorry it took me so long to update, I know I said I would update at 7 reviews but this chapter was a bit longer. To tell you the truth I did not think I would get the 7 reviews that fast, I thought it would take a little longer.

She spun around to face Robin. Remembering the threat he had made earlier she realized that he must have come to tell her that he had found out. "No, Please No" She backed up against the wall she became afraid and tears streamed down her face, he stepped forwards. She backed against the far wall and could back up no further. He took another step towards her, "No, No" she whimpered. She slid down the wall until she was sitting and hid her head in her legs. 'He knows, He knows' the thought buzzed around her head

He watched as she spun around to face him whipp. Her features whipped into a grimace of fear. She began to cry and he tried to step forwards to comfort her but she began to back up. She backed up until she was against the wall. She bent down and hid her face in her legs. He felt so terrible he knew he had caused her all this pain, and now she was afraid of him. They were teammates yet there she was cowering in fear, fear that he had brought upon her. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up, her face covered in tears. "No," She whispered, "No, please No." All of a sudden she stopped crying and her eyes turned a threatening black. "NO" she yelled. A black shield formed around her sending Robin sprawling onto the floor. She went back to crying but the black bubble did not fade.

All of a sudden she screamed her eyes turned began to flash like she was not able to control it. "Senowa, Senowa are you ok?" She screamed again and clutched her head "HELP" she called to him. Robin charged the shadow barrier that still surrounded her but it had no effect and he went flying across the room. Senowa's eyes glowed red and fire appeared out of her hands. The fire spun around her, burning every place it touched. Just then the other titans ran in, they had heard Senowa's screams and came to help. "We have to get her out of there" Robin called. "How do you suggest we do that?" asked Cyborg. "Senowa you have to let down your shield" called Robin "I can't" Senowa screamed back. "She's lost control of her powers" Raven called to her friends. "Azarath Metrione Zinthose" (sorry if I spelled it wrong) a black aura formed around Raven and went zooming at Senowa's shield. The aura hit and broke, not having enough energy to break the shield. "Senowa you have to stop it, I know you can control it. They are your powers you can control them," Robin yelled. "I'm trying" she yelled back the fire seamed to fade for a second and the shield flickered. "That's right keep trying Senowa" Robin encouraged. "Azarath Metrione Zinthose" Raven tried again. This time the aura hit just as the shield flickered and the aura grabbed Senowa pulling her out of the flame filled bubble. "Thank God" whispered Senowa as the aura deposited her lightly on the floor in front of the titans. The titans gathered around her staring at her with concern. Senowa sat up tired at her ordeal she stood up slowly. She took a few steps towards her bed, she started to collapse, but Robin caught her. He walked her over to her bed and helped her in.

..._She turned around to face the on coming danger, it was foggy behind her but she saw a shape appear. The shape drew closer and she could see that it was a man, almost. He was wearing a long blood red cloak that covered his entire body. She heard him laugh "you cant run from me anymore" he whispered. He slowly threw of his cloak and what she saw made her scream. The man had red skin and long black hair; he long fangs and shining cloudy gray eyes. But that wasn't the weirdest part, this man looked like many he was made out of many people's parts sown together. In fact that was exactly what he was. "Leave my alone" she yelled at him "Oh, Senowa Senowa Senowa, when will you realize that you can't just run from your past" "Just leave me ALONE" she cried her eyes glowing red. "Oh", he sighed "You are so cute when you're angry." He grabbed her and pulled her up so that they were face to face. He wrapped his arms around her so that she could not get away. He bent down and kissed he on her neck, his lips worked their way up her neck and to her lips. He pushed his rough lips up against hers with lust and no matter how much she struggled to get away he would not let her go. "Come with me Senowa, we could be happy together" "Forget it", she snarled at him. He forced her to look at him and his eyes glowed. She knew what he was doing yet was powerless to stop it. She could feel him sucking all of her energy out of her. She tried to fight against her sudden wish to sleep but it was to strong and she fell unconscious into his arms. He smiled to himself and lifted her up onto his back. "This is no place for YOU my queen" he whispered turning around and walking out of the alleyway, still carrying her in his arms..._

So, what did you think? Was it worth a little wait for me to update? Please review, thanks. Next update after no less than 9 reviews. Emerald you don't count, so you can review but it wont count as one of the 9.


	9. Revealing her past part 1

Ok, next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Should I do a Senowa- Robin pairing? Please tell me in your reviews.

Senowa sat up in bed and looked around. She must have fallen asleep although she could not remember a thing. 'What was with that dream' she thought 'It seamed so real. This had not happened her yet; it must have been a vision. She had visions of the future some times. But if this vision was true it meant that HE was coming after her. She had to do something, she would NOT go with him.' She stood up slowly and stumbled over to the door. She had terrible burns all over her body that stung every second and with every movement she made. Her world had been transformed into a world of pain but she had to get out of here. She stepped out into the hallway and collapsed on to the floor. She could hardly move and it was hard to breath. She had to get down to the living room and get away from here. She used her shadow power to levitate herself down to the living room. Once down she looked around, there was no one around so she headed silently for the door. Just as her hand was on the knob and she was about to open the door, she heard a voice behind her. "And just where do you think your going?" She spun around to see Robin standing behind her. Senowa once again remembered his threat; "No" she whispered", you can't, you can't know, you can't tell" "Don't worry I don't know anything, I won't tell anything. I was just mad when I said I would find out." She stared at him as if taking in what she had just heard. Just then the rest of the titans walked in. "Friend Senowa you should not be walking about. You are badly burned," cried Starfire "We need to get you to the infirmary" said Cyborg. "No," Senowa said shaking her head "I have to get away from here". "Why, what is wrong?" asked Robin. "He is coming, he is coming to get me" "Whoa, wait one minute who is 'He', why is he coming after you, how do know he is coming, and why does this mean you have to leave?" questioned Cyborg a confused look on his face. Senowa sighed not completely sure if she should tell them. "To completely understand you cant just here one part, you have to hear all of my past as a whole" "We have nothing better to do" Beastboy said his usual playful nature nowhere to be found. "You don't understand," Senowa said "I am not sure if I am willing to tell you everything." "Why don't you just give it a try and you can stop if you need to" Raven said, eager to hear about the girl's past. "All right but we might want to move to another area so that we can sit" Senowa suggested. The titans all agreed and they moved to the living room and sat down on the couch. Senowa sighed again and began.

"I was born on another planet light-years away called Somestian (Zom-s-t-on). Somestian is similar to earth just more barren and many of the occupants are...different. My father despised me for my abnormal abilities and he wanted to kill me the second that he found out. But my mother still loved me despite my abilities. She begged my father not to kill me and finally he gave in and let me live. Even though my father let me live he never loved me, and I quote "Just because I'm not killing you doesn't mean I accept you as my daughter". My father was the ruler of Somestian. On Somestian people with unusual abilities are considered a dangerous threat. Somestian has many alliances with the nearby planets but I would be considered a threat there also. So my parents had to keep me a secret from everyone else. They let out the news that I was a stillbirth, so everyone believed I was dead. Then when I was 10 my mother fell deftly ill. Before she died she made my father promise that even with her dead that he would not kill me. When my father left she called me over to her bed and whispered her last words to me.

"Senowa my magnificent star, when I am gone there will be no one to protect you from your father you must be careful. You were blessed with extraordinary abilities no matter what you do don't forget that. Unleash your greatest gift only in your greatest need. Never get cocky for that will lead you to certain doom. Your feelings give power and your tears give life, harness your powers and you will succeed. Let your powers protect you and never doubt yourself. There is a great evil at work that, until now, I have struggled to protect you from. With me gone you will have to defend yourself. It is your destiny to defeat this evil and only you can do it. If you fail then Somestian will fall. Just because only you can defeat this evil does not mean that you can't have help. I love you Senowa I wish that you did not have to be exposed to this evil, especially at this age, but it is your destiny and you must face it. Goodbye my star, goodbye and good luck." I watched as her eyes closed never to be opened again.

My father had promised my mother that he would not kill me but with her dead he had no reason to keep me. One evening my father came to me and beat me until I fell unconscious. When I woke up I found that he had dumped me in the snowy mountains outside of our village. He had packed me a meager supply of food and he had left me note.

'Senowa if you come back to our village ever again I will treat you like the threat you are and I will have you captured. Trust me there are many worse things than death. If I capture you I will treat you like any other prisoner. If you ever tell anyone that I am your father I will personally track you down. I don't want anyone to know that I had a deformed little bitch for a daughter. Thankfully everyone thinks your dead. I no longer consider you my daughter and you would do well to no longer consider me your father.'

I set off up the cold, snow-covered mountain not looking back at the village that, until now I had always called my home.

Ok that's it for this chapter. Her past continued in the next chapter.

Sorry that I got a little dramatic in the mothers last words part but just stay with me it ties into the story eventually.

Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. Next chapter at no less than 11 reviews and Emerald you still don't count.


	10. Reavealing her past part 2

Ok next chapter. Her past is continued. I know that there are many hard to pronounce names in this story. If you are wondering all of these names are ORIGINAL I made them up myself. I hope the pronunciation in parenthesis helps.

I wandered about the mountains for days without stopping until I figured I was far enough away from our village. I struggled onwards with no food or water, I had decided that no matter how hungry I got I would never eat the food my father packed. I would keep it forever; it would stand as a symbol of my hate for my father. Then one day I found a cave. The cave was unoccupied so I made it my home. I hunted wild harun (h-r-on) large killer, horse size, rabbits with huge sharp teeth and claws. For the next four years I lived on my own in this cave, no human contact at all. The only thing that kept me from going insane was my mother's last words.

Then One day I came home from a hunt and all I had to show from it was a huge bloody cut across my middle. My clothes were saturated with blood and I could hardly walk. But as soon as I walked into my cave I was ready to fight, something was wrong. The wind blew through the cave ruffling my hair. Not a single noise could be heard, yet I knew that someone was there. Before I could blink a shadow zipped behind me. I spun around and blasted it. A man went flying out into the snow. I walked towards him to see who he was, before I got close enough another man jumped on my back. A horde of men jumped right out of the wall! Each man had a long rope like whip that they cracked at me, wrapping them around my arms and legs. "What are you doing?" I yelled at them but they just laughed. I tried to burn through the ropes but it didn't work. "Let me go!" I yelled but more men appeared out of the wall. Them men jumped on me and held me down. That's when He appeared; he stepped right out of the wall and evil smile rested on his face. He had long fangs and his eyes were cloudy milk white. But his skin was blood red and sown together out of many different parts. He had long black wings and horns. "Who are you and what do you want" "Senowa Senowa Senowa, I just want you" "Who ARE you" "Oh forgive my rudeness, I'm Lorocador (Loor-ock-a-door) brother of Trigon". I gasped Trigon was the evil demon destined to rule the world and this man, if you could call him that, was Trigon's brother. "Now that introductions are over why don't we return to my castle" "I'm not going anywhere with you" "Oh, I think that when you consider you will find it impossible to resist". His eyes glowed red and turned into slits and another pare opened up on his forehead. All of a sudden I fell to the ground totally stripped of all my energy "No" I cried, "I'm not going anywhere". His eyes glowed brighter and everything went black.

Ok I know that that was a short chapter and that it took me forever to right but I was gone for a week on vacation. Ok, next chapter may also be awhile cause I have absolutely NO idea what I want to happen next. It will be at least two days cause I'm grounded from FanFiction, starting tomorrow. Please read and review. Next chapter up after 14 reviews but it will be at least 2 days. See ya!


End file.
